1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly used for high definition signal transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
Developed by Sony, Hitachi, Thomson (RCA), Philips, Matsushita (Panasonic), Toshiba and Silicon Image, the High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) has emerged as the connection standard for HDTV and the consumer electronics market. HDMI is the first digital interface to combine uncompressed high-definition video, multi-channel audio and intelligent format and command data in a single digital interface.
An electrical connector in accordance with HDMI standard comprises an insulative housing, a number of contacts received in the insulative housing, and a metallic shell shielding the insulative housing. U.S. Pub. No. 2005/0255752A1 published to Huang on Nov. 17, 2005 discloses an electrical connector compatible with HDMI transmitting protocol, the electrical connector has a shielding member with a pair of retaining arms extending rearwards from lateral sides and a rear shell with a pair of locking portions bent inwards, and each retaining arm defines a cutout therein, the locking portions are inserted into the corresponding cutouts to make the shielding member be assembled with the rear shell. However, the linking area therebetween maybe unstable and the assembling process thereof is complicated. Chinese patent No. 2930006Y published on Aug. 1, 2007 discloses another electrical connector, the electrical connector has a shielding member extending rearwards to form a bottom shell, a bottom wall of the shielding member extends rearwards to form a supporting portion of the bottom shell, and the supporting portion defines a pair of side walls bent downwards and separate from the front segment of the shielding member, but the shielding member is shaky easily, so the assembling member may be disengaged from each other.
Correspondingly, it is desired to have an electrical connector assembly with improved shell to address the problems stated above.